


When I need you

by aiste96



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiste96/pseuds/aiste96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One quiet evening after a job our protagonists are sitting in a bar and hawing good time. Markus goes to the room they are renting and finds something that he didn’t expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I need you

-This is the last time I am going anywhere without my sunglasses, - to himself spoke Markus, shuffling to the room the party was renting.

It was a late evening and four male members of the group were celebrating after another job done, mainly well. The tall blond man reached the door. He opened it slowly and very silently. The reason for that was, weirdly enough, the only person who wasn’t drinking in the bar was Ashe. She said that she was very tired and that she wanted to spend some time alone. So the tiefling knew that she could be resting, and although Ashe didn’t sleep all that much, there still was a possibility, and he didn’t want to risk that.

When he opened the door he saw something that he didn‘t expect. His friend was on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, and Markus could swear he heard, sobbing? He entered the room, the figure on the floor twitched at a sound of steps, on a wooden floor

-Who is there?

-It’s me, - man said slowly going around his friend and kneeling before her.

And he was right . She was sobbing. Her eyes and nose where red and cheeks wet from tears. To be honest it was a weird picture to look at. This was the first time tiefling seen Ashe like this. She would get angry and brash when sad, but would never cried, and that worried him. A thousand ideas of how to help her cheer up went thru the mans head, but he didn’t want to startle her.

-Ashe, what’s wrong, why are you crying?- Markus asked in the most comforting voice he could, trying not to be too pushy. Now he didn’t need her shutting down on him.

-None of your business! – Females voice was loud and angry, she quickly turned from the man and with a bit of fabric, from the blanket she was wrapped in, hid her red eyes.

“Ofcorce this will not be easy”, thought Markus. He took a deep breath and started talking:

\- Ashe just... Ashe please don’t be like this. Sitting alone and weeping isn’t like you, so something had to happen. And as your companion and your friend I want to help you,- his words were full of concern, - So please, let me.

Ashe’s eyes popped up from under her blanket, now the anger from before was almost gone and instead there was guilt and sadness. She turned to face her fiend and tightened up her blanket.

-It’s nothing, really, - the words were barely hearable.

-Okay, - the word was heavy when it left tieflings mouth ,- if you don’t want to say anything It’s fine, but sitting alone in a dark room, with your worries, rarely helps anyone.

Ashe looked up at a man, who was almost towering over her. When their eyes met she shrank a bit and looked away.

\- I.. I fell asleep and … Had a nightmare, when I woke up I couldn’t stop myself from crying,- Her voice was uncertain and she looked extremely uncomfortable.

\- What was the dream about? - The intonation of his words was soft and comforting.

\- It was about home, but really I do not want to talk about it, I just… Just wanna forget about it, - Ashe’s voice was quiet and sad.

\- That’s reasonable enough. To be honest, I didn’t expect to get as much information out of you,- the blond mans voice became mush more cheerful and his face had an enormous grin on it.

\- Markus please don’t make me regret this.

\- Cross my heard and poke my eye, I will not make you regret this.

Both of them exchange a small smile and barely hearable chuckle.

After that they sat quietly for a while, Ashe rapped in the blanket, clutching herself and Markus siting before her, smiling slightly. Then the girl lifted her head and with  a bit of doubt to her voice asked:

\- You… You always hug it out, when you feel badly?

-Well not always, per se, but now and then it help to relax and put yourself together.

\- Okay, that does makes a bit of sense. Oddly enough, - With that last statement, yellow, slightly glowing Ashes eyes moved to the side.

Tiefling smiled widely:

-Do you want a hug?

Ashe noddle, blushing a tiny bit and with a very small but genuine smile. Markus exhaled with a relief and gave a strong hug to the figure in the blanket. She reacted with a shiver, but then hugged back.

 

They sat like this for a few minutes, then heard voices from the hallway.

-Why do we have to go check on him?

-Didn’t you hear what that man said, there are monsters in here.

A loud sigh was heard.

-These are some meaningless rumors, there is just no way that there are monsters in an inn.

-The rumors always have a basis in reality,- the voice got closer to the door and it slowly started to open.

Ashe jumped from Markus’s arms when she heard the door opening, and landed around a half meter away from him, an loud tum was heard.

In a doorway stood Gregor. It seemed he did not notice the sound, focusing only on his friend, noticing still red eyes and nose. He quickly moved towards the silver head and sat down next to her.

\- Ashe, is everything alright, why are you crying? - He said that with concern, but at the same time with confusion.

-Ash is crying !?- A loud, almost squeaky scream was heard from another side of the slightly opened door.

Kyr slapped the door open, almost impacting Thog, who was capable to dodge, the quickly moving object. A massive ginger man, ran into the room and plopped next to Ashe and Gregor. With enormous, almost puppy like eyes, he started rapidly asking one question after another:

-What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself? Did somebody hurt you? What happened? WHY ARE YOU CRYING!!??

Ashe confused from onslaught of questions, muttered:

\- Kyr, relax I am fine, everything okay.

As this was happening Thog slowly entered the room, closed the door and scanned his surroundings. Dark eyes stopped on Markus, who was sitting in front of Ashe, in around half a meter from her. Standing mans arm went to the gun on his hip.

\- Markus, did you do something? - The emphasis on the name was really firm, it gave out an extremely strong impression of “You are fucked”.

Tiefling became visibly pale. Noticing what is happening, Ashe addressed the man, who was almost ready to pull out his GUN!

-For sake of all gods, Thog, relax! Markus didn’t do nothing!- with panic in the voice, her big yellow eyes stared at the man, he glancing at the woman, who was still wrapped in the same sheet, only with her head now showing, sighed and sat dawn next to her, as everyone else had before him.

\- If you say so. Then what happened?.-His face nonchalant, but voice concerned.

Visibly more relaxed Ashe smiled at him:

-Gods, who knew you are all such worrywarts,- Ash rolled her eyes and sighed.- I simply had a bad dream and that’s all.

\- Ooo, you had a bad dream, I think I have something to fix that, - Kyr lifted his fingers and with excitement started searching through his belt of gadgets.

\- Kyr, Kyr, there is no need,- Ashe looked concerned.- I am not using your inventions on myself.

-Yes, Kyr, inventions will not help in this situation,- Gregor addressed the man to his right.- She needs a big hug,- after these words excitement appeared on his face and then hope, when he looked at his female friend.

\- Seriously, did that ever work with her,- Thog crossed his hands in disbelieve.

\- Actually … That may not be such a bad idea,- female looked uncomfortable, but happy.

The room became silent for a moment. Markus words broke the silence:

-Okay, I think the world just ended and we are in one of circle of afterlife,- Markus said teasingly.

Ashe looked at a horned man with anger, he just smiled as if saying - “what did I do?”.

-Okay , - Kyrs voice echoed thru the room.- By all of my calculations there is only one chance in 20 years that Ashe will allow us to hug her, let’s not waste time.- Kyr, with his enormous reach, grabbed Gregor and Ashe and embraced them, very tightly.

Markus still a half meter away from the action, shuffled towards the rest of the group and joined in the hug. Thog was the only one who pondered the idea, and seemed to not wanna join the group, but quite quickly a free Ashes hand wrapped around him and he was forced into it.

They didn’t sit like that for a long time, after all nobody wanted this to become awkward.

-Guys, you can be absolute idiots sometimes, but to be honest I wouldn't wanna anyone else as my friends. - The females face was grased with an enormously wide smile.

\- Aaaaashe, that’s the nicest thing you eeever said, - Kys eyes started to water and he wrapped himself around Gregor, and started sobbing.

\- Shush, shush we do not need any more tears today,- Gregor tried to comfort a guy, who was almost two times bigger then him.

\- We too are happy to have you as our friend, even if you can be like a murderess beasts sometimes,- Markus said snarkily while patting the girls head.

Beneath his hand, Ashes eyes sparked in a murderous way. Mans hand automatically retrieved in fear of broken fingers. Ashe gave him the most cheekiest smile possible.

-Ohh, you are good,-the tiefling realized he just received revenge for his previous remark.- Never mind. l think It’s enough drama for one evening. The night is still young and there are still drinks to drink, - he stood up from where he was siting.- What do you say we go and have some fun?- Markus stretched out his hand towards Ashe.

\- You know, I am tired of moaning. Let’s go,- She gave man her hand and stood up.

-Jeez, who would have known that you can make such a scene,- Standing up mumbled Thog, trying to sound grumpy, but incapable of hiding a little bit of happiness.

\- Yeah, you were worse when Kyr used all those gold coins for his invention, - exiting the room and still strongly gripping Markus’s hand, cheerfully announced Ashe.

\- There was soo much gold,- Thog spoke with a hand on his face and deep deep sorrow.

And with that, laughing and chatting happily everyone left the room. And had a very pleasant and fun evening.


End file.
